


got me running scared

by noorasaetrex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, eminem is in da house, for people like me, i almost typed real rap, it isn't rape, it'll clear itself up, just so you know, not in this household, who hate to read fics about real rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasaetrex/pseuds/noorasaetrex
Summary: Eventually, one arm was right over the swell of Buckys ass, pushing him down. His hand pawed at his back, going up and down, while his other hand gripped his ass tightly, making Bucky gasp for air.„You’re all mine now, boy.“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	got me running scared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [enemy of mine, i'll fuck you like the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825114) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> hey people!
> 
> this is the smut I've been talking about – well, the first chapter, there is more to come :)  
> Disclaimer: rape / non-con elements. not really, but it seems like it through the whole story. I put it into the tags and stuff, but I still wanna mention it here.
> 
> so this is kinda inspired by the work „enemy of mine, i'll fuck you like the devil“ from voxofthevoid, since it’s going to be kind of the same setting. Just, Steve swears … some more.
> 
> This is a pure PWP. pure smut. and I am going to admit proudly that I got this idea while … doing not so PG18 things on the internet.
> 
> good now, you filthy souls, go on, have fun.

When Bucky woke up, first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move. He was still too tired to open his eyes normally, trying to move his limbs, trying to get life into his body. He felt weird.

As soon as he realized he could neither move his arms, nor his legs, his eyes flew up and he tried to stand up, only to be held back. His gaze fell upon ropes that were tied around his hands. He tried to understand the situation.

He was lying flat on a bed, tied to all four bedposts. He wanted to call for someone, but quickly noticed the tape on his mouth. Apparently, tugging on his restraints didn’t help, because they wouldn’t move an inch. Slight panic was rising up in him.

Looking backwards, he saw the ropes on his feet too. He also saw that he was only wearing a shirt, his briefs and socks, no trousers or anything else. Finally he really woke up.

His neck hurt slightly, also his arms, and there was a steady pressure inside his ass. It felt like one the plugs he used to wear at home when he came back from a long day and just wanted everything to vanish – but bigger. Instead of sitting snugly between his cheeks, like plugs normally did, it was uncomfortable and heavy inside of him, not letting him forget that it was there.

He tugged at his restraints again, making a few muffled, confused noises, but it didn’t help. The ropes held him firmly against the bed, so he gave up and sacked down again. What the hell was going on?

The silence didn’t last long. After Bucky decided to wait on the bed till something would happen, he could hear footsteps coming towards him. He mentally prepared himself for talking with whoever that was and whatever he wanted from him. In his job he had a lot of training with convincing someone to do as he wanted. He was positive, this would work too.

The steps stopped right next to him, next to the bed. It was quiet for a few moments, before he heard someone talking.

„Wake up boy. I know you’re not passed out anymore.“  
Okay, so that didn’t work. Bucky decided to open his eyes to see whoever the guy with the deep, velvet voice was.

Next to him stood a man. A tall man. He was big. Fucking big. Okay, the guy was probably twice as big as Bucky, from what he could see in his position on the bed right now. He had big arms, a wide chest, and he was apparently packed under the tight shirt he was wearing. He wore dark pants, no shoes, and that’s when Bucky looked him in the face.

He had a nice face. Bright, blue eyes, a beard, and blond, thick hair. His lips were pink and plush and his jaw looked like it could cut glass. Everything about him oozed power and strength.

Okay, now Bucky was a little intimidated.

What didn’t help, was that the guy stopped talking with him afterwards. He just looked at him, a slight smirk on his face, arms crossed and looking down at the helpless figure Bucky was right now. He gulped.

„Okay, so hey I guess? I don’t exactly know what I am doing here right now, and I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know where the fuck I even am, so maybe if you could tell me what’s happening?“, Bucky wanted to say. But he couldn’t with the tape around his mouth, so he just made a questioning noise that sounded rather pitiful to be honest. The smirk on the mans face deepened, and he turned to walk to the foot end of the bed. 

Bucky couldn’t exactly see what blondie was doing back there with how his head lied right now, but what he could feel was that he man reached out for his foot and slowly took off his sock. He repeated the same motion with his other foot and Buckys panic grew before he could hear him speak again, this time behind him, while rubbing his ankles gently.

„So I guess you want to know what you are doing here, and who I am, and what I am doing here, don’t you?“

Bucky made an approving noise and nodded. Even if his confidence about being able to handle the situation sunk rapidly in the last minute, he didn’t need to show it.

„You and your crew are doing some … things. In my area. That I don’t approve. Do you know what I am talking about?“

Bucky gulped again, trying to process the situation. This couldn’t be happening. This SHOULDN’T be happening.

„Yeah, I see it in your eyes. You know what I am talking about. And do you realize who I am now?“

So, the thing is, Bucky and his „crew“ did a lot of things. New York was a big city with a lot of stuff to do, but every gang had there own part of the city to work. Recently, Buckys boss decided that their part wasn’t enough for him, so he sent Bucky and some of the others to do business in the next area.

The next area wasn’t exactly safe. There were rumors about the other crew, about their boss, about the way they worked. Bucky never believed any of them, so he was one of the people who actually weren’t scared to „expand“.

And the last weeks, nothing happened. They never met anyone of the others, except for Clint, who was convinced till now that he saw some of them meeting in a back alley when he was trying to do something else. No one messed up their business, no one talked to them, threatened them, even made some kind of sign that there were others.

Till now, how it seemed. Now, Bucky was tied to a bed in a shirt and his underwear with a hunk of a guy behind him telling him that Bucky would do things in HIS area that he didn’t like.

His area.

Was he the boss of the other group? There were a lot of rumors about him too, that he was tall build like a fucking brick house, exactly like the guy behind him. That he was strong as hell, that he was ruthless. Bucky didn’t want to test those theories.

But he didn’t need to think further, because the booming voice started again.

„I’m the boss of the Nomads, yes, I am, boy. Steve Rogers“, he said, and with that he leaned forwards, till he could feel the warmth radiating from Steves body at his backside and his breath met his cheek.

„So you know what name you should scream later. Even though I prefer Sir, and I would use that, if I were you.“

With that, the panic completely took over Bucky. This couldn’t he happening. Not now. Not to him. Why to him? He wasn’t even an important person in his group. He was no one special. Why didn’t Rogers or his people abduct his boss for example?

He started thrashing on the bed, trying to get himself free. He didn’t want this, what he wanted was to go home and hide in his bed. Or maybe under his bed.

But as quickly as Bucky had started squirming and pulling at his ropes, there were big hands on his waist. Steve gripped him hard, most likely leaving bruises, while standing up so he was towering over Bucky again, on his knees behind him. Eventually, one arm was right over the swell of Buckys ass, pushing him down. His hand pawed at his back, going up and down, while his other hand gripped his ass tightly, making Bucky gasp for air.

„You’re all mine now, boy.“

A low whine escaped Buckys throat, while he was tugging again, shaking his head a few times. He wanted to go, right now, he kicked his legs, trying to get some freedom. But it only led to Steve groping his back and ass more, pushing him down more firmly.

„If you’re gonna cooperate, this is going to be a lot easier for you. I’m … I’m not gonna hurt you. Just gonna play with you, a little bit. As I please. Not long. Maybe, for a week or so.“

Before Bucky could get another noise of protest out, Steve suddenly let his back and ass go, just to slap back at it with both of his hands.

Bucky arched up on the mattress, the plug moving inside of him, howling. His ass burned from the power of that slap, but Steve behind him only chuckled. His hand fell against Buckys ass again, and again, and again, even harder, punching a whine or a mewl out of him every time. He jerked on the bed, his hands balling into fists, while Steve spanked him again. At least he was still wearing his briefs, which dampened the slaps a little.

The next second, Steve grabbed his ass cheeks with both of his hands tightly, making a plug press deep inside him. Bucky whined again, trying to get a hold at the ropes at least.

„Look at that ass. Can’t wait to see how good it’ll look later with my marks on it. Perfect guy to have here to teach you people a lesson.“

With those words, Steve took a hold of his boxers, lifting them up so they pressed uncomfortable against his own balls and cock. Pulling them up even more, he balled them in his fist, before Bucky heard the sound of a scissor cutting and felt cold air on his bottom.

This bastard really just cut the entire back of his underwear away.

Bucky could feel himself clench around the too big plug, feeling open and vulnerable like that, sensing Steves eyes right on his ass.

„Mhh, look at that. That fucking big, juicy, delicious ass.“

His hands lifted from where they were groping at his cheeks, only to come down hard again on both of them. The sting immediately doubled, with the rough hands directly on his hot skin. Steve seemed to like what he did before, so he continued to spank Bucky again and again and again, the same way he did before, only without the clothing between.

Bucky was a whimpering mess after a few minutes – or moments? seconds? he didn’t know, he couldn’t understand time. Steve seemed to be finished with violating Buckys bottom right now, since he continued to only let his hands move over his skin. He reached in front of Bucky, tugging at his dick so it lied visible against the mattress, and pushed his thumb against the plug. Bucky coughed.

Next thing he knew, the plug was yanked out of him with a vicious pull. Bucky shouted behind the tape, feeling his hole clench around nothing, feeling empty and awful. Steves big hands grabbed his cheeks again and Bucky already flinched at the motion, but the only thing Steve did was pulling them apart and apparently looking directly at Buckys hole. He could feel his face warm up, squirming with the embarrassment. He heard that dirty chuckle behind him again, before he felt something could and liquid hitting his hole directly.

Steve really just spit right at him. He could feel it tickle down his hole, inside of him, with how open he was right now. It was filthy and made Bucky shudder with disgust, his hole clenching again. Steve hummed, pressed his thumb into it. Bucky shuddered all over again, trying to squirm away. It only led to Steve pressing his thumb in deeper with more force, and with how stretched Bucky was after that monster of a thing, his body swallowed the finger up so easily, accepting anything that would fill him up again. Steve moaned.

„Fuck, that’s so hot. Look at that pretty little pink hole. Made for taking.“

Bucky tried to argue, tried to tell Rogers to piss off and leave him the hell alone, but all that came out were muffled little whines. His kidnapper seemed to take that as in invite to dig deeper, press his thumb against Buckys inner walls, and groping at his dick, what made Buckys eyes roll back in his head. With how much he didn’t want this, he was only human after all and his body reacted to that kind of things.

After a few strokes, Steve left his dick alone and turned his attention to Buckys hole again. His thumb was still inside of him, pressing harder from time to time, keeping him open. Bucky suddenly felt something wet next to it, registering it was his tongue after all, also plunging into his open body. A moan came out of him, followed by a whine and some more thrashing. Steve moaned, moving away from Buckys entrance again, pressing his thumb in till the first knuckle. Bucky gasped, his hips tilting up on instinct.

„God, I can’t wait to get my cock in there. Yeah, so pretty.“

Bucky wailed again, trying to turn and hide his back from Steve. Apparently, the bigger man couldn’t have that, so he grabbed his waist again, pulling it a little towards him and slapped his bottom again. His cheeks were burning now, feeling like they were on fire, with how often Rogers had brought his hands down on them already.

„Making that ass nice and red for me before I get in there, shouldn’t I, boy? Yeahh, I should. Making you all ready. All for me.“

His hands came down again, hard, the sound filling the room, and he didn’t stop again for a while. This time, the slaps were just raining down on Bucky. He didn’t even had a second to breath in between them, ending up spluttering and coughing and whining and yelling. Slap, slap, slap, and Steve grabbed his smarting ass again, ignoring the throbbing pain it caused Bucky, and bit into the right one. Bucky yelled again, kicking his legs, felt his eyes watering. But the blonde guy just laughed.

Finally, Steve got up, leaving Buckys backside alone. He could hear footsteps again, rounding the bed, before he climbed on the bed again, this time right next to his head. His shirt got lifted up, and Bucky could hear the scissor cutting again, felt how his shirt disappeared from his torso. The next moment, Steve reached for the tape at his head, pulling it off slowly, making it possible for Bucky to pant, desperately trying to get more oxygen into his lungs.

This was the moment to be smart and disciplined to convince Rogers to let him go.

„Fuck you, asshole.“

Okay, this wasn’t the most intelligent approach on the situation, but Bucky couldn’t fuck it up even more now, could he? He might as well go for it, now.

„Help, HELP! Someone help me!“, he yelled, trying to yank himself free from the restraints. It was as useless as it was before, he ropes only cutting off the blood in his hands.

He could feel a big hand wrap around his throat, before his hand was yanked upwards and he started choking.

„No one is gonna hear you down here“, he could hear Steve murmur into his ear, his breath hot on his skin. He choked out a weak „Fuck“, struggling to breathe, when Steve even tightened his grip on him even more with the one hand, the other wandering down his back again.

„Are you gonna cooperate with me? ’Cause we’re all alone, boy. No one can hear you’re pathetic little screams.“

Bucky tried to nod, with his head being immobilized in the hard grip in his throat, gurgling „Okay, okay“ to get Steve letting him breathe again. His hand actually left his air pipe alone after that, but Bucky could only breathe in deeply one time, then Steve laid his big hand over Buckys mouth, muffling his noises again. The other hand gripped his ass again, making Bucky twitch.

„You do what I say“, his hand came down on his ass, hard, making Bucky yelp, „as I like“, another slap, „And this is gonna be a WHOLE lot easier for you. Less fun for me“, an especially vicious spank and Bucky cried out loud, jerking in Rogers hold on him, „but easier for you.“

With that, he took his hands away from Bucky again, who let his head fall back on the bed again, panting frantically. When he looked up again, he was eye level with the mans crotch, while Steve palmed his dick through his pants. Bucky coughed out a weak „fuck no“, turning his head away, when Steve slid his fingers into his long, brown hair, before pulling him up again, right before his dick. He laughed.

„That’s what you think.“

With that, he laid his arm across Buckys head, pushing him hardly against his crotch. He tried to squirm away, turn his head, but Steves grip on him was almost inhumanly strong, not letting him move an inch from where he wanted him. He continued on pushing him onto his dick, which was getting hard under the pants, as Bucky could clearly feel against his cheek. Even shoving his hips into his face, making it hard for the smaller man to breathe again, he just laughed.

Finally, he let go of him, before putting his hands on his pants, opening them. Bucky gulped hardly when he saw the absolute monster of a cock jumping out of them, not even being fully hard. Steve didn’t seem to care for the meltdown that was happening in Buckys head right now at the thought of getting this inside of him, even ignoring Buckys „no dude, fuck you“.

He just plunged two fingers of each hand into his mouth, pulling it open, and chuckled „come here, boy“, before he hauled him towards him again, easing his cock into Buckys open mouth.

He rammed in deeply at his first trust, bumping against Buckys throat, pushing in even deeper and making him cough. His cock stayed there for some seconds, turning Buck into a spluttering mess, and pulled out. When he pushed in again, it was even more ruthless, hard, shoved in deeper. He repeated the motion over and over, not giving Bucky a break to breathe, just using him for his pleasure. At some point, Bucky started to drool, not being able to control it at the pace and force of Steves thrusts.

His throat started making wet, squelching noises, whenever Steve drove in, and at a particular hard shove, Bucky gagged, succeeded to get that thing out of his mouth, coughing and gasping for air. But Steve didn’t let him enjoy that, reaching for his mouth once again, forcing it wide open.

„Come one boy, open up, yeah, there you go. Look at that.“

This time, he was slower, making Bucky really take it instead of just thrusting into him. His dick stayed inside his throat for a few moments, before he slid in even more, pushing the rest of his now fully hard cock into his mouth. One hand immigrated to the back of his head, pushing him even more against his hips, so Buckys nose was buried in his pubic hair, forced to inhale the deep, musky scent to being able to even breathe. A low moan escaped Rogers lips.

„Oh, that’s a good boy. Stay right there.“

Right after he said that, Bucky ripped his head away again, turning away, panting again. Steves big hand wrapped around his throat another time, cutting of his air supply completely, tug him forwards again on his hair so he looked him directly in the face. The blond mans cheeks were slightly red, his pupils blown with lust. He had a determined look on his face, but the slight frown made it clear to Bucky that he wasn’t playing around anymore.

„You gonna do what I say? Huh? Get that mouth back down on me, you hear me? Swallow it down like the cheap little whore you are, boy. I won’t repeat myself, and you gonna regret it if you’re going to pull away again.“

The cock was at his lips again, parting them, sliding right into mouth. Bucky had no time to breathe, feeling the tears welling up in him, desperately trying to breathe through his nose as good as he could, before Steve shoved his dick completely into him again, till the last inch, his hands both at the back of his head, holding him down there. Bucky gagged again, trying to squirm away – it was only a reflex after all, he really couldn’t control it – but Steves grip didn’t falter, not caring for the weak noises that came out of Bucky, causing the drool to run out of him again, sliding down his chin and throat.

„Yeah, look at that, pathetic little thing. What a good little boy.“

He pulled out of him again, and Bucky just closed his mouth, when he felt the sharp pain of a slap right across his cheek. Steve smacked him again, making Bucky groan.

„Keep that fucking mouth open, bitch.“

With that, he plunged in deep, before pulling out completely, resting his dick on Buckys wet lips. He repeated the motion over and over, pushing in deep, then pulling out totally, forcing Bucky to keep his mouth wide open for whenever Steve decided to slide in again.

It was humiliating. It was embarrassing. Bucky could feel the tears well up in him again, at his helplessness, his situation. He laid there, crying over his fate, while Steve continued to fuck into him, grunting in pleasure. It was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

Lost in his thoughts, his mouth closed on itself when Steve slid out completely again. Steve tightened his grip on the back of Bucky head, positioning his dick in front of his mouth again.

„Come on, open it up. Open it.“

When Bucky didn’t comply immediately, he felt Steves hand hard on his cheek again, and Steves booming, loud voice again.

„OPEN IT, I said.“

Against every cell of his body, them screaming to not do what Steve said, Bucky actually opened his mouth. He was filled with Steves big cock again, pushing against his throat, and Steves hand curled around it again. He pushed deeper inside, putting a little pressure on his hand, till it felt like Steve was groping at his own dick through Buckys throat. The realization made him gag, turning away, letting the dick out of his mouth again. Steve huffed angrily above him, ignoring Bucky spluttering and coughing.

The grip on his throat tightened even more, hauling his face up again, where Steve wanted him.

„Come on, bitch, I told you to keep it open and stay where I want you. Get down on that fucking cock, boy.“

Mouth opening again, Steve sliding in again, Steves fingers absolutely clawed into his hair, holding him where wanted, sliding in and out at a brutal pace. Bucky could hear him moan loudly, a litany of „oh my god“ and „good boy“ stumbling out of him.

After using Buckys mouth a few seconds more, he suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled him off completely.

„Oh, and what’s that? I think I can hear something. I can hear something coming from back there. I think your ass is calling for me.“

Oh god, oh please not. He had hoped, prayed, that the plug inside of him would be it. That Steve wouldn’t decide to go there, if Bucky would be able to please him enough with his mouth. But it seemed like Steve had other plans.

Bucky whined, thrashed, tried to get out of the restraints, but Steve didn’t even make an effort of noticing it. He pushed down on his back, while leaving his position kneeling in front of Bucky on the bed, to crawl back, kneeling next to Buckys exposed bottom. Bucky whined, gasping, still trying to catch his breath after the assault on his mouth. He never felt so violated.

He could hear Steve tearing off his shirt, still rambling.

„I think this hole is calling my fucking name. It says ‚fuck me, sir, fuck me, please!‘“

With those words, Steves hands came down hard on Buckys ass again, making him clench, arching off the bed. Steve still said something, but the stinging pain on his backside drowned them out. When he could listen again, he heard Steve still talking about his ass, and Bucky tried to desperately search in his head for something that could make Steve stop.

„Please … please, Sir, don’t–“

The hands suddenly caressed his cheeks, softly, and he could hear Steve chuckle behind him. For the first time, it wasn’t this dark, mean thing – it sounded warm.

„Finally learning some manners, are we?“ he murmured, still being soft, and Bucky started to congratulate him inwardly for his great idea.

Then, the hands disappeared and came back with a sharp sting, even more forceful than the one before. Bucky shouted.

„I do whatever the fuck I want with this ass. But, nice try though.“

With those words, Bucky could feel the blunt head of Steves cock nudging against his entrance, and even with how stretched Bucky was before, it still felt big. Way too big.

Steve pushed his dick against Buckys hole, again and again, just brushing over it, way too light for it to actually break through the muscle. The brunette tried to squirm away, huffing out little whines, whimpers.

„Please, oh god, please, no, fuck, don’t.“

He was answered with absolut ignorance, Steve continuing with what he did before. Pressing his cockhead there, threatening Bucky with what would inevitably come.

„This hole wants some cock, doesn’t it?“

Bucky squeaked out a weak „no“, but Steve only brushed it off.

„Yeah it does. Look at how it’s gaping, how it wants something to fill it up. Yeah, I am absolutely going to do it that favor.“

With those words, he increased the pressure on Buckys entrance, now really pushing into it. The moment the head popped into him. Bucky yelled, clenching around it, trying to force it out again. It only made Steve moan loudly, pushing even more till he bottomed out.

It was too big, too long, too thick. Bucky yelled again, could feel it pushing against a sensitive place inside of him, his rim stretched uncomfortably around the intruder, even with how much the plug widened him before.

The penetration didn’t stop in the slightest – with Bucky yelling, it only seemed to spurt Steve on. He didn’t give him a break – he just kept pulling out und pushing in again, moaning filthily in Buckys ear, his breath on his skin.

Every push, every nudge at his prostate, every change of position and stretch on his rim left Bucky shouting, screaming, whimpering. The dick inside of him pressed more with every push, and he could feel Steves heavy weight against his back, pushing him down on the bed. It left Bucky with absolutely no room to squirm and try to get free, only possibility was to beg him to stop.

„Oh, please, please sir, don’t, stop, oh fuck please–“

If anything, Steve even picked up pace at Buckys words. He settled his complete weight on Bucky now, leaving him wheezing, struggling for breath. His huffs of breath still met his ear, the skin below it, and when Steve was speaking, his lips brushed the exact same place, leaving his shaking victim shivering more.

„I think you really like it. Yeahh, you don’t have to deny it“, he murmured, drowning out Buckys whimpering protest, „look how you moaning and screaming for me, a perfect little whore. Look at that.“

His thrusts got more forceful, leaving Bucky screaming again.

„Oh please, stop!“

„Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m done now“, he heard Steve again, and within a heartbeat, the large hand wrapped around his mouth again, muffling Buckys screams. Of course, he kept fucking into him again, only with Bucky even being robbed of his ability to scream and beg Steve to stop. The only thing he could do now, was to lie and take it.

This wasn’t something Bucky was content with, so he tried to tear free of Steves grasp, struggling, shaking his head to get the hand off.

It resulted in Steve delivering a few slower, but even more punishing thrusts, the most brutal till now. Bucky jerked in Steves hold, against his big chest, against his dick, shoving him even deeper, involuntarily. Steve seemed to make an effort out of pulling Bucky up against him with the hand on his mouth, absolutely pressing him against his body, never giving Bucky a break.

If he thought this couldn’t get worse, he was wrong.

Suddenly, Steve let him go, his mouth being free. Bucky gasped, tried to get a few deep breaths, before the blonde shoved his face into the mattress, leaving him struggling to breath again. The other hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him down, while he kicked off his pants with his feet, still keeping himself inside of Bucky.

With his new freedom of movement, Steve gripped Buckys shoulders hard, straddling his backside as if he was riding a fucking horse. The rams went deeper now, leaving Bucky jolt under Steves firm grip, but not allowing him to move except for a few irrelevant inches. His pace picked up even more, and all Bucky could do was scream into the mattress, starting to sob.

„Yes, cry for me, you little bitch. Fuck yes, you’re so tight, perfect ass for me. Good god, you gonna clench around me again? Hm? make it nice and tight for me?“

When Bucky didn’t react except for jerking around on the bed with every jab of Steve against his prostate, the hand on the back of his head lifted and came down hard on his ass again. Another shout left him, and he was feeling like he wouldn’t be able to talk tomorrow – with all the screaming and shouting and forced deep-throating he was doing today. Instantly, his body tensed, tightening around Steve.

„Oh yes, exactly what I want. You’re so easy for me. Making me come inside this tight little hole.“

Bucky sobbed again, tears running down his face. When did he start crying? He couldn’t remember, only knew that Steves sounds grew louder and longer, his moves getting more frantic, till Steve eventually stilled inside him. The moan he released was a deep, guttural sound, and Bucky could feel his hot release inside of him, being pumped into him by the log shoved up his ass. It felt like it wouldn’t end – stream after stream being released into him, till he felt like he was filled to the brim. The hot liquid left him dizzy, drenching his walls.

When Steve finally pulled out, slow, still groaning, it left Bucky feeling sticky and dirty, he could already feel the cum leaking out of him.

„Keep that inside of you, I’d really recommend it if I were you.“

So Bucky whimpered, tried to clench his hole, even though it wasn’t really possible with how fucked open he was right now. He could hear Steve looking for something on the mattress, then he felt the head of the plug on him again, being pushed him in a second. Bucky whined, high, loud, pained.

Steve was putting the plug into him, so he could keep his cum in him, plugging him up, leave him being filled up. His breath hiccuped at the possessive gesture, his hole trying to clench again but couldn’t quite do it with the plug in him, leaving his rim hurt.

Next thing he knew, he could see Steve, kneeling next to him, being one eye-level with him. He had a smug grin on his handsome face, that showed that he just got his dick wet, being absolutely content with himself. Bucky sobbed again.

„Aww, don’t you keep crying, sweetheart“, Steve cooed, wiping the fresh tears away. „Even though you looked so pretty like this, crying, being so debauched. Only for me to see.“

The smirk got more pronounced, then he stood up again, going behind him and picking something up. When he was in Buckys line of sight again, Buckys socks dangled in front of his face, Steve speaking up again.

„Open your pretty mouth up, baby.“

Bucky was too tired to argue, opening, and then – then Steve shoved his socks, his worn socks, into his mouth. He clamped his hand over his lips again, then he reached for the tape that he ripped off him earlier and put it back on.

Bucky watched him with wide eyes, cried a little more, whined and whimpered again. The sound was nearly muted with the DIY-gag, and Steve looked proud.

„Thank god, now I won’t have to hear your bitch-ass whines and screams all the time. I have something to do now, so just stay here, alright? I’ll be back to play with my doll again, don’t worry.“

Then he had the audacity to lean forward, press a kiss over the tape, where Buckys lips would be normally, and laughing darkly.

„Just you wait for me, boy. I still have a lot of plans with you.“

The protest coming from the bound men didn’t seem to stress Steve out; he stood up and walked straight out of the room, the door shutting right behind him. Bucky could hear a key in the lock, and then he was alone.


End file.
